Christmas with the Cullen's
by BaileyMasen
Summary: Just a little family humor with the Cullens and Jake getting in the festive mood.


**I have been gone, but I am back!  
Originally I had written this for last year but couldn't put it up until now!  
Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Xx Miss Bella Cullen xx**

**Christmas with the Cullen's**

**Xmas Eve**

'So Santa is coming HERE tonight!' Renesmee asked, her golden ringlets bounced up and down as Emmett had just explained Santa to her, making everyone but Renesmee laugh, as she looked confused.  
'Yes, but you have to go to sleep for him to come!' Emmett answered, giving her cheek a little brush.  
'What about you, you can't go to sleep!' Renesmee was smart for a 1 year old child as her mind was that of a 5 year old as well as her appearance. Emmett's facial expression changed into a puzzled look as he looked at me perched in Edward's lap.

'Well Renesmee, Santa knows we can't sleep and doesn't mind that we see him, as long as we won't tell anyone about him and he won't tell anyone about us. He won't mind when your older either.' Edward explained, saving the day as always.

'And if we don't all get settled into bed now Santa won't come at all!' I squeezed Edward's hand although I loved my family dearly I needed to wind down at our cottage, not to mention Renesmee's eyes drooping and her yawning intervally.  
We all said our goodbyes, as we started to run to our cottage we could hear Emmett rushing Rosalie about yelling, 'EVERYBODY GET INTO BED NOW! I WANT SANTA TO COME!', then a loud 'OW, ROSIE!' which I assumed he had just got wacked over the head.  
I heard Renesmee's soft, heavy breathing as she drifted off to sleep on my shoulder while Edward chuckled to himself.  
'What are you chuckling about?' I gave him a soft nudge.  
'Renesmee's dreaming Emmett as Santa, we should dress him up as him tomorrow.' I giggled at the thought of Emmett in a too tight, too short Santa costume, complete with beard and boots.  
'Well, that could be arranged!' I flicked open my phone and started to text Alice.

**Xmas**

'Can I open my presents now?' Emmett whined for the 59th time in the past ten minutes we'd been making our way slowly and at human pace walking from the cottage.  
'No.'  
'What about now?' He whined once more.  
'No.' Rosalie wacked him round his head.  
'But PLEASE, their taking AGES!'  
We entered the Cullen House.

'Who's taking ages Uncle Emmy?' Renesmee bounced up to him to get a hug, he couldn't upset her bright smile by saying it was us so instead settled for, 'Alice was in the shower!'  
'Emmett, I'm right here!' Alice danced her way down the stairs and greeted us all with hugs and Merry Christmases.  
'Now can we open presents?'  
'No!' This time we were all shocked the one who answered was Renesmee.  
'Why!' Emmett asked, eager to know how his only niece could refuse him.  
'Jakey, is not here and we've not seen him for DAYS!'  
'Nessie! It's been one night –' Emmett was cut off and she held her hand out counting down from three to one and pointed herself to the door and on his cue Jacob came through the door as Renesmee flung herself at him.  
'Now we can open presents!' Nessie announced while everyone else cheered.  
'NO, Wait we can't!' Everyone booed as Alice handed Emmett a small bag.  
'Go get changed in that and don't try pull any stunts other wise I will burn your Christmas presents!' Alice called after him as he rushed off to get changed.

Two minutes later Emmett came charging down the stairs.  
It was a funny sight to see him bulging out in places the suit didn't quite fit. Everyone burst into fits of laughter, especially Renesmee who looked up at both of me and Edward then giggled;  
'Just like my dream!'

Emmett wore a red and white Santa suit fully equipt with the beard, boots, and belt, he even carried a big sack over his shoulder.  
Their was a quick flash of light and everyone turned round to Edward.  
'Well we needed a picture!' He then told us all to get into the picture as he set up a self timer which he himself got in the picture as the camera flashed once again.

'Now for presents?' Emmett asked eagerly.  
'Yes Emmet, now if you'll follow me, me and Esme have decorated the dining room into a grotto.  
'Hope you like it!' Alice lead us to the doors that lead to the 'grotto' and swung open.

It was amazing, I'd never seen anything like this ever!  
The whole dining room table had disappeared and in it's place stood a huge Christmas tree; like the ones they have in the centre of the mall. Tinsel was wrapped intricately and presents were carefully balanced on the broad branches along with pictures of the whole family hanging off the tips: the family playing in the snow, at the beach, bowling, ice-skating and just general all- year round photo's. Lights glimmered and shone all around us, especially on the icicles that hung in delicate formations above our heads. Underneath the tree what seemed to be like hundreds of presents lay neatly wrapped and labelled.

'Santa did come!' Renesmee hugged Jake tighter.  
'So this is what pixies do when they have way to much free time!' Emmett got slapped round the head four times for that.  
'It's wonderful Alice!' I breathed as Edward nuzzled into my neck.  
'Thank you!' Esme and Carlisle appeared from behind the tree from straightening up some baubles and finishing up the presents.  
'Merry Christmas Mama and Papa!' Renesmee ran to give them hugs as they took turns greeting everyone.  
'Anyway I believe we have presents to open!' Esme clapped her hands together.  
'The first is for you, Bella.' Edward handed me a small package wrapped in a midnight blue paper with a big purple ribbon on the front, hanging from the side was a label that read:

_My Bella,  
Merry Christmas love,  
Hope you remember the island.  
Love you,  
forever and always  
__**Edward **__  
3 xxxx_ 3

'How could I forget .' I gave Edward a cheeky smile.  
'How could anyone forget, we had to order two new beds, 2 matresses, not to mention replacing the doors, duvets and pillows. You guys must have had fun.' Alice counted off on her fingers all the things we had broke or in someway damaged at the time of our honeymoon. I turned to Renesmee expecting questions to be asked but she just looked innocently up at me.

'Are you going to open your present yet Momma?' I touched the edges of the paper and slid my fingers underneath the fold. I felt Edward tense by my side.  
I stroked his arm.  
'Sorry, habit.' He mumbled.  
'It's Okay.' I opened the flap and slid my finger down the middle of the package, I shook the paper off to reveal a plain silver box, I took the lid off to see a box full of white feathers, Me, Alice and Edward gave a laugh as the others looked confused.  
'Look underneath the feathers.' He sighed.  
I brushed away the feathers lightly to see and envelope , Printed on it was; 

_**Bella Cullen.**_

I opened the envelope to find two pieces of paper, both plane tickets to Rio.  
'Were going to the island?' I smiled.  
'Yup, within the next six weeks!' He seemed proud he got a present that made me smile but then my smile dimmed.  
'How much were they?' I sighed.  
'Not alot.' Edward skimmed his lips up my neck and my glowing smile returned.

'My turn!' Alice passed eight bags round all neatly wrapped in different shades of blue for the boys and shades of pink or red for the girls.  
'It's not much, but I know you'll love it!' My bag reached me as I undid the bow Emmett boomed;  
'KILLERS, CONTINETAL UNION 3000! I'VE WANTED THIS FOR AGES!'  
For Carlisle was a medical book , Jasper was a video game 'Ninja warriors of the south fields.' And for Edward was a dvd labelled 'our family' on the cover was a picture of the whole family, including Jake on the beach all laughing and smiling.  
It was time for the girls to open their first present now. I fished out a small rectangular box as did Esme, Rosalie and Renesmee. We all opened them at the same time, I got a silver chain with a heart pendant on while Rosalie got a golden hoop ear rings, Esme a gold heart necklace and for Renesmee a silver charm bracelet along with a wolf charm and a heart charm.  
From Alice I also received a blue and black chanel vogue dress and some retro converse.

After everyone had passed presents round and in addition to the plane tickets, necklace, shoes and dress I got jeans, shoes, CD's, Dvd's, charms for my bracelet, books, concert tickets and more.  
We were all going to play the New Band Hero game Emmett had when Edward stopped us.

'One more present.' He took my hand and made me close my eyes as he guided me into the garage.  
'Open them!' I opened my eyes and at once fell in love with the brand new and shiny black and white Yakanori 200KGL motorbike complete with a full kit of jacket , helmet, boots and trousers all which had _Bella Cullen_ printed on them. I wouldn't need the protection but I'd need it too keep up the human charade.  
'It's - wow –it's amazing!' I stuttered as I gave Edward a kiss.  
'And I also have an extra present for you, Mr.' I led him to his music room, where I swung the double doors wide open to reveal a large white mahogany wood-hand-crafted baby grand piano in the centre of the room. His old piano moved to the back wall, I couldn't get rid of it completely, so i just moved it.  
'Bella, it's wonderful and beautiful!' He lead me to the stool and ran his fingers over the keys which flowed into my lullaby.

The sun had set hours ago and Emmett continued to play his new video games while Alice had gone to rearrange her wardrobe. It had been the perfect day with all my family and me, Renesmee and Edward were all settled up in his room watching a 'Christmas Carol'. Renesmee's soft breathing filled the room.  
'Today has been perfect.' I mumbled, laying my head down on Edward's chest.

As the end credits rolled Edward kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me and Renesmee, our little family for the rest of forever.

Today was a day we would never forget .

**Not exactly the best I'm Sorry but I will write more throughout the year and next years will be better. Review if you liked it or hated it or whatever but review and I will write more stories!**

xx Miss Bella Cullen xx 


End file.
